


Homesick

by Tapioka_Tapestry



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Blackmail, Exorcists, Gen, Matoba Clan - Freeform, Natsume Takashi Protection Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tapioka_Tapestry/pseuds/Tapioka_Tapestry
Summary: Matoba finally gets serious about recruiting Natsume into the Matoba clan by blackmailing him, leaving behind his friends and family with almost no explanation.





	1. Forbidden Techniques

Walking home from school with Nishimura and Kitamoto was one of the best parts of Natsume's day. He enjoyed listening to them argue about whatever the topic was for the day, while watching the trees gradually change colors over the months.

Spring was just starting to creep into town, and fresh leaves were sprouting from everywhere.

Today's walk home with Nishimura and Kitamoto was coming to a close a bit prematurely. This was because looming right in the middle of the fork of the road was a tall, dark figure wearing a small robe and a white mask. One thing was for sure, there was no way that it was human. Natsume immediately recognized it as one of Matoba's shiki servants. 

He was determined to ignore it, if it would let him, slip by without alerting his friends that anything was wrong. 

_"Natsume Takashi."_

His hopes were crushed before he even had time to start ignoring it. He quickly turned to his two friends, who were wrapped up in a heated debate about weather Tuna or Mackerel was better.

"Sorry guys, you go on ahead. I just realize I forgot something."

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow Natsume!"

Nishimura and Kitamoto continued down the path that Natsume would take to get to the Fujiwara's. He wished he could follow them.

Instead he directed his attention to the towering figure that was waiting patiently for him.

"What do you want?"

Natsume spared no irritation from his voice. He had made his opinion to Matoba clear, and he had no intentions of going back on his words.

_"Letter."_

The shiki handed Natsume a small piece of paper that had his name written on the front. After seeing Natsume holding the letter, the shiki flew off into the sky in the direction he had come from, his task complete.

Natsume had no doubt in his mind that the letter was from Matoba. As he opened it, he took notice of the careful writing and began to read.

 

_Hello Natsume, I hope you are doing well._

_I sent my shiki to meet you personally today because of what happened to the last letter that I sent you. I hope it didn't cause you too much trouble._

_I will meet you in an hour at the park. Please come hear me out, or you and your friend may come to regret it._

_Best wishes,_

_Matoba Seiji_

 

It was cold and mysterious, just like Matoba. Natsume felt torn about weather he should go or not. Of course, Matoba had leverage over him in the form that he knew Natsume's secret and definitely had the ability to tell anyone he pleased.

But that wasn't what scared Natsume. What friend would come to regret it? It was too specific to be referring to his friends in general, but it didn't say who. Could he mean Natori? Knowing Matoba it could be, but it could also mean countless other things.

Knowing that one of his friends might suffer, Natsume had no choice in the matter. He turned and began walking on the path away from the Fujiwaras, towards the park he was going to meet Matoba in.

* * *

 

Matoba was early, like always. 

By the time Natsume walked up, a bit out of breath from his long walk, Matoba had clearly been waiting for some time. Of course, he looked as impeccable as ever.

"I don't see your cat with you."

Natsume shook his head, a bit unsure about weather or not he should reveal the fact he had come without backup.

"He went out on a drinking trip this morning."

Matoba smiled a bit, seeming too take this as a small victory that Natsume's protecter was so unreliable. This did nothing but infuriate Natsume further.

"What did you call me for?"

"Why so impatient? Touko shouldn't be calling you for dinner for another hour."

Seeing Natsume's face had contorted into one of surprise, Matoba's smile grew wider and he continued.

"But if you must know, I have called you hear to warn you about something.

"Warn me about something?"

"Do you know what happens when someone is discovered using a forbidden technique?"

Natsume's mind instantly shot to Taki. Matoba had him invested.

"It's quite the large deal. The family's possessions are taken and their memories of youkai are eaten. But of course, often it's not just the youkai related memories that are taken. It's still an unrefined process. In some cases, some exorcists have been left completely debilitated. It's ruthless."

Natsume thought about what would happen if Taki's mind was wiped so completely. She would have to forget her grandfather, her lineage, she would forget him, too. And if it wasn't only youkai-related memories were affected... it was hard to imagine what would be left.

"I even know of one case where an exorcist was put to death."

Natsume's head snapped towards Matoba.

"What did he do?"

Matoba's thin smile grew wider still.

"He tried to show his only son, who didn't have the sight, what his father did for a living. Of course, his son was cursed and slowly went insane. There are reasons for why these techniques are forbidden, Natsume. Either way, the reason why I called you here was to issue this warning. Your friend, Taki Tooru, is in danger."

Natsume's breath caught in his throat. Taki...

"I have been told that she is a user of the very same forbidden technique that got that exorcist killed. If word were to get out, the damage would be irreparable."

Natsume didn't know what to say. Matoba had the ability to destroy his friend's life with just a few words.

"Fortunately, I was able to limit the people who know this fact. I can safely say that I am the only one who has this information. However, not mentioning it also comes with a large risk for the Matoba clan. We may be cast out if people learn that we have concealed such a crime."

There was absolutely nothing Natsume could do.

"Please, Matoba, don't tell anyone."

Matoba feigned pondering his request.

"I see. Well if that is the case and you would truly like us to take such a gamble, of course we will need something in return."

Natsume already knew where this was going.

"I would be willing to consider it if you would say, join the Matoba Clan?"

"I can't."

"A shame. Taki was such a bright girl."

Natsume knew what he had to do. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

"Can you let me call my foster parents before we leave?"

 


	2. Beginnings and Endings

Natsume gripped the payphone in his hand a bit too tightly. He eyed Matoba through the glass box as the call rang, and rang, and rang...

They had to pick up. They just had to. He couldn't take off without letting them know what had happened. This might even be goodbye.

That was a scary thought. Was this goodbye? He had tried putting off thinking about it but he didn't think Matoba would like him going back and forth, and he didn't want to complicate things with them. No, he should stop thinking about these types of things. Thinking wouldn't do anything.

While chastising himself, Natsume felt his heart jump when he heard Touko's soft voice come through the receiver.

"Hello, you have reached the Fujiwara residence! Please leave your name and number and we'll call you back!"

He wanted to call again, but a look at Matoba checking his watch, a little impatience seeping through his mask-like face made him think it wasn't likely. He wished he could at least hear the greeting again, to hear Touko's voice probably for the last- no. He wasn't going to think like that.

"Hello, Touko-san. It's Takashi. I uhh... I'm going out of town for a while. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it came up... suddenly. I don't know if- when I will be back... home."

This feeling was familiar to Natsume. The feeling of leaving his home for another, strange place. How many times had this cycle been repeated? That's right. He was used to it. He could handle it.

But inside, he knew it was different than all the others. Just like the Fujiwaras had been different. And what would happen once Nyanko-sensei came back? What would he do?

"I'll see you."

With that, he put the receiver back into its spot on the phone booth's wall and stepped outside of the glass box. He shot an accusatory glare towards Matoba.

"Where are we going?"

Matoba's expression was back to being set in stone.

"Well, to work."

Not bothering to ask what that meant, Natsume followed Matoba into the back of his black car.

* * *

Touko heard the message almost immediately. She had been outside hanging laundry out to dry, and when she came in she had noticed the message light blinking. She pressed it and listened, with curiosity

After she heard Natsume's words, however, she was almost in a frenzy. He was acting odd, even more so than usual. Where was he going? Who was he with? Why did he sound so upset? 

She immediately hit redial, but an automated voice came over the line. He had called from a payphone. Touko felt faint.

She didn't give up there, but called anyone she could think of that Natsume could be with. The Kitamotos, nothing. The Tanumas, nothing there either. The Nishimuras, nope. Even that girl, Taki, who Tanuma had called didn't know where he was.

All of the families' children that Natsume was friends with were as concerned as she was, and that gave her a little moment of joy at the fact he had such good friends, before she quickly jumped back into searching.

* * *

 

As Matoba's car pulled up alongside the estate, Natsume clearly saw that something was going on inside. He guessed it was an exorcist gathering, similar to the one he had been to before.

As he got out of the car, one of Matoba's shiki approached him holding a traditional pair of clothes as well as a mask. When he gave Matoba a questioning look, the latter began to explain their purpose there. 

"As you know, the Matoba clan is known for our power over other exorcist families. However, we have reason to suspect that a very small branch of the side family is considering rebelling against the main family. Needless to say, if we allow this to happen it would look very poor for us and could loosen our hold over the other clans.

Unfortunately, however, this branch has been amassing shiki, and even now they have enough power to inflict considerable damage. So, today at this meeting, we will be sealing their shiki as covertly as possible in order to weaken them before we attack. I'm sure I can trust you on your discretion, Natsume?"

Natsume nodded, but felt the unease rise in his stomach.

"Good. For the time being, you will be masquerading and acting as one of my shiki until I can trust that you are able to operate with the Matoba's interests in mind."

 

 

After changing into the garb, Natsume had to admit that he did indeed fit right in to Matoba's entourage of servants. He noticed his mask covered much more of his face this time, and it seemed to be the rough shape of a cat. If he squinted it almost looked like...

No. Thinking about that would only make him sad.

The mansion was across a smooth lake, and there was a long bridge to stretching across. 

About halfway through, the party stopped at Matoba gestured for Natsume to come to him.

"Do you see that kimono on that tree out in the lake?"

Matoba was gesturing to a large trunk that was sticking out of the water, a fluttering piece of cloth dangling from the tip. Natsume couldn't help but breathe in wonder at it, despite himself.

"It's beautiful."

"Tell me what you see."

"It's a deep maroon, and there are golden peonies all over it. And those silver fish... they almost look real."

Matoba looked very pleased, if not a little taken aback.

"Very interesting indeed. I can see I was right to acquire you."

Even this comment didn't make Natsume take his eyes off of the Kimono, he felt that if he looked at it long enough all of his troubles would go away.

"Let's continue."

Reluctantly, Natsume continued towards the exorcist mansion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with helpful criticism if you can  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
